It is typical in hydrocarbon wells to stimulate, that is fracture, acidize, or otherwise work-over the formation or wellbore after initial drilling is complete and often after production has occurred. Additionally, and especially in long horizontal wellbores, it is desirable to stimulate a series of zones of the formation sequentially. Where production tubulars are in place, it may be necessary to remove the production string to perform the stim operations. Similarly, after completion of the stim operations, it is typical to pull the work string and then run a separate completion string prior to prolonged production. Completion strings typically include sand screen assemblies, which are known in the art.
There is a need for methods and apparatus for allowing a single-trip for stimulation and production. More particularly, there is a need for these methods and apparatus for zonal stimulation and production. More particularly, there is a need for a production string having sand screen assemblies with the ability to stimulate through the sand screen assemblies and then produce through the same assemblies.